Justice League - Superman vs Wonder Woman
by SuperMudz
Summary: "Answers to the Past" Wonder Woman's fury is unleashed by foul experimentation, and she goes on a quest to recover a sacred artifact she believes will aid them in the war against Darkseid.


Superman vs Wonder Woman

Answers for the Past

_by SuperMudz_

* * *

Wonder Woman's glowing godsword cleaved sheer into the rough metal shield (just a metal square, really) Superman held up, and he paused, looking at it and making a face.

In her fully realized form, unleashed by the evil doctor's machinations, she had unleashed a terrible battle-form on Superman, and she was not fully in control. He wasn't sure how to counter her – but her sword packed a terrible power, and a heck of a punch – he didn't want to make contact with it.

The other Justice League members had backed off from the display, not wanting to get caught up and distract either of them. There was no telling what Wonder Woman would do in such a state, Superman might be the only one capable of holding off her attack until something could be devised, or the spell came to an end.

At a certain point, there was a cessation as the two faced off against each other. The dust still swirled. Superman seemed to be running out of ideas.

"She's breathing." Batman noticed. "There's still something of her in there."

"Anything else that can help?" Green Arrow asked. He had been toying with one of his arrows, wondering if it was a good idea to try it.

"Only mythology," Batman said shortly.

"Yeah? So? Wonder Woman is a mythology – her powers are from the Greek gods, you know that."

"Yes. I think, in this form, she makes me think of Athena, that's all I can say."

"What else?"

"In mythology, Athena often triumphed over and humiliated her brother Ares, and impressed all the gods. She was Zeus' favourite, according to the tale of the Iliad – the legends say she was born fully formed from his forehead - although of course, separating myth from fact is… difficult in this case. I had never put much stock in the poems for any reason." Said Batman as they watched. "Athena, a goddess of battles, and her brother Ares, also a god of battles, or rather, war - but he was reputed with a more brutal savage legend and connection. Lust for battle and savagery, rather than civilized strategy. I always held the impression that he was held in contempt by his sister, as well as the other gods. Perhaps Athena did better because she was a goddess of victory, and seemed somewhat smarter than her brother."

"Cooler heads prevail, and all that."

"Precisely."

"Wonder Woman says she's a goddess of wisdom."

"That too. It's said that when she was born, she let out a cry so loud that it rattled the heavens and frightened all the gods."

There was another brief pause in the clash.

"So, you think Superman is Ares in this case?"

"Not at all. I just thought it was interesting. I believe the Greek pantheon already has an Ares."

"Anything else?"

"According to the same myths, which any child could tell you – Athena also terrified the other gods."

"I heard you say that the first time," Hawkgirl told him.

"It bears repeating."

This prompted an amused discussion from the watching JL members.

"Helpful."

"Interesting."

"Any child?"

"Maybe in Batman's household."

"A well-read child." Batman answered, and put the discussion to an end.

"Where'd you get this information, Batman?"

"I've read the Iliad."

"I know who Batman reminds me of. Odysseus. So, Batman, any ideas how to put this battle to an end?"

"It might come to me."

"We've met Athena – she seemed nice."

"She was very beautiful."

That's how he remembered her, too.

Batman looked at them, then his fellow Justice League members, with a bit of a look.

"Go get 'em, Odysseus," Hawkgirl nudged him forward. He glanced at her with a frown, but he did look like he had a plan.

He approached Superman during a lull in the fighting. "Superman." That got his attention.

"The only way to beat a goddess of victory is to give her what she wants."

Superman made a face.

He made a sort of sigh to himself. _If you insist, Batman_. It said.

He let Wonder Woman whale him full in the face, her face ablaze with that godly radiance – Batman had time to wonder himself, but didn't let his thoughts surface.

"You know – that doesn't mean it has to be _her _victory, right?"

"I think it'd be a lot easier at this point."

"Fair point," Superman agreed, massaging his jaw. "Alright, Diana. I yield. What is it that you need?"

As approached, him holding up his hands wincingly to block her, she suddenly stopped.

And just like that – the radiance departed her – and she was left gasping. She reached out to the nearest thing, and Superman helped support her.

"By the gods!" she exclaimed. "That was disturbing."

"I'll admit, I didn't expect things to go this way," Batman said to them, but it was almost to himself. The Justice League joined them, to help them us and go about with the aftermath of this debacle, dusting themselves off.

(*)

"Ares may have resurrected me for revenge, but it seems to have worked out," Steve said to Wonder Woman a little later. She wondered how he felt about that – _he _wondered how he felt about that – God-fearing man as he was. He did not fear the gods as she did, but he had one of his own.

She had spent enough time in man's world to know what that was, and to be interested by it. She wondered at the difference.

While the Justice League cleaned up the troubles there, and put the evil little doctor in containment, Wonder Woman had time to have a conversation (more argument really) with Steve.

"You're a warrior and an adventurer, Diana. My advice is to worry a little less about the paper, and the why – and just go after your enemies. That's a talent you have demonstrated to be supremely confident at."

"You may make a fair point, Trevor," she compromised. "But I do not wish to lose what was gained at so much."

"Hey, it'll still be there waiting for you. Just maybe not the way you thought. Trust me, you'll save a lot of energy – and you'll need it."

She didn't want to say it to Steve Trevor, but she had been feeling a little bit defensive about it.

"I'm technically not genetically related to my mother," she said, and it was odd as she said that, surrounded by the research tubes that had held those genetic monstrosities. Combinations of mythological and animal and human beings. Attempting to "divine" (to bastardise a word) the source of Diana's powers.

"I was named after the hunter goddess, goddess of the moon." She added wistfully, passing her hand through her long, impressive hair. "I wonder where I stand in this pantheon of theirs. I have always been their devoted servant. I felt that if I served them well enough, that would be reward – and my people would be strong and prosper as a result of the gods' fairness and well doing. Favouring those who honoured them."

"It seems that I have been called once again." And there was a sudden quiet hush in the room at that.

(*)

Diana was now on another mission. These threats from Apokolips had become ever more grave, and now she was turning to greater artifice.

She and a few companions stood together, as she prepared to take them past the threshold to the walk of the gods, so legended. She had long known about it, had even glimpsed and taken some few short journeys – but this would be even greater than the last. A difficult one – so she brought those she could trust. Batman was canny, and had a knowledge of history that surprised Diana on occasion. Green Arrow was a superb marksman, and such things were valuable in these places.

Trevor, unfortunately, was busy in the world of men at the moment. She might have enjoyed his companionship, although his weapons might have offended many of those that dwelled here, which was also dangerous, although he certainly never shied away from excitement.

All others had been occupied, and she wished to keep the group small. Spiritual strength was more important here than physical.

She fought a centaur who offered her importune advancements at some point on the road. She seemed too offended for Batman and Green Arrow to be willing to join the fray, glancing at each other.

"Why do the gods love Athena, and hate Ares, do you think?" Batman asked.

"Because she always wins," Batman also answered, and they followed Diana ahead.

They had been surprised – after Diana had been calmed down, they noticed something had appeared. An archway. Diana told them it was a doorway, and that she had been answered by the gods. She had made a summons some time ago, and it seemed now she had been heard. And it was just as well – the doorway followed them for some distance until they were able to reach it.

First, they had had to fight off a flight of blind harpies which happened upon them – quite well, to Wonder Woman's pleasure. She had skewered some few of them with spears – which had appeared from the very stones to meet her hand. The gods answered readily here – closer to their own realms. Or perhaps it was that the stones recognized her, and who she came from, that she belonged to their creator and overlord pantheon. The very ground would serve the servants of the gods.

They had to return to the Watch-tower at one point, for it had become too perilous in Diana's opinion. They did not have many opportunities to do this – but Wonder Woman found a way to temporarily transport them off the rock and on again.

Hawkgirl, and two others as well, joined them. Her experience with gladiatorial weapons and combat were invaluable, and she brought strength to the battle. Zatanna was just a girl, as powerful and able as she was, and had been left behind. But Fate and Flash had been willing to join her. It seemed a good group to her – worthy of respect of most foul creaturse.

Aquaman's help would have been most useful, of course, but he was involved in a matter of some importance with his own people, and she had to respect that.

Superman had been busy, and she didn't want to involve him in these things. For one, he had a propense weakness to magic, and might find himself exploited or made helpless by the beings in these worlds, and she neither desired nor could afford that. Batman and Green Arrow made more humble companions, used to the perils of mortals, and that might be more useful – as it had been in times past.

But he had insisted, and so he came along. Perhaps it was just as well in the eyes of the gods. This was, after all, a mission of the Justice League. Perhaps this was what they wished.

The Justice League entered together under her direction, being swiftly made aware of what lay ahead. She had originally intended to walk it alone – but since they were there, she determined they must also be beckoned by the gods as her travel companions. Perhaps it was the bond between them that the gods valued, and so Diana judged it as best she could, and decided it was meet.

She had oft been called as ambassador to the gods, so she employed her experience here.

There was a riddle they had to pass on the road. Batman and Diana, after some time, had struck up a conversation.

And then they reached a marker of sorts. This had been the walkway she had sought.

"I have a riddle for you-" the thing asked. After a moment, Diana answered it. They only saw Batman's expression as she did, quirk ever so slightly, and they wondered what had been said. But Batman never told them.

Answers about her past. They sought an object of power – a spear that the gods had stored here. And one more thing.

They had reached the apex of their journey. The sacred mystical artifact they had sought - the Oracle that Wonder Woman spoke of, and something else – maybe something to give them answers they sought. She had battled the forces of Ares many times – and this particular situation, she had decided this was a wise course – although she warned the gifts of the gods were not to be treaded fearlessly or used lightly.

"I do not think it is otherwise a good idea to draw the attention of Apokolips to the gods, and engulf them in a conflict of their own. It may be to our personal benefit, but not to the gods' and therefore not to the many people that rely on them. The gods have their reasons for what they do – and I am not one to corrupt their intent." She had said this to Superman before embarking on her mission.

Hungering things watched the small constellation of heroes approach. Diana enjoyed explaining many of the things she saw to the others, having some experience with them. Things that the gods had tossed down here, tossed away, and fed on cosmic fragments where the gods cared not.

"Halt." The minotaur guard said leaning on his tree-like axe.

"Do not underestimate him by his bestial appearance – this creature has cowed even gods before."

Superman nodded gravely, and led her move again, although she knew he would have taken this battle himself if he could. He was kind, but sometimes he acted at the expense of wisdom and himself. A quality she admired, but shouldn't use. He would doubtless attempt to hold back and restrain himself into looking for a more peaceable solution than the minotaur offered – but there was no space or chink for such arguments with this one. And he held no weapon of the gods – he might have found himself at a disadvantage – or a stale-mate at best. Neither of which was a good use of his admittedly remarkable strength.

Diana had to confront him in combat. She understood the creature's moves before he even made them.

She blocked the sweep of the axe, deflecting it to the side, as she also swept to the side. She brought the blade in to his side, where it crunched in the strange baldric on his side.

The minotaur nodded, his eyes closing almost as if in sleep. "You have proved yourself wise in combat. You may proceed."

The walk of the gods.

There was a figure ahead upon the way. She approached alone and discovered a god.

For some time it did not speak, as Wonder Woman prostrated herself and awaited its divine attention and direction. And then it did, but seemed to want to speak of other things. And she wondered if it had been in this dimension for too long. Did it wait for her? Did it guard?

Indeed it did – she spotted the spear, at its side, as if just passingly laid there just now. Strange, she had not noticed it a moment earlier, and she was trained to notice such things, and ever alert.

"I have an aching void in my heart," the god said mournfully and darkly.

Wonder Woman knew he must resist it – and eyed him. She would prove a tempting target for the god if wrathful. He was just a little too near – and the blessings of the gods were upon her – as his divine eyes could no doubt see.

She had always held the gods in reverence, but this one, was a dark one, and she felt a sense of guardedness.

She skewered the worm that boiled up beneath her feet. The god did not notice, or affected not to notice.

The cosmic eyrie behind him, the shimmering curtain and veil of stars – it was beautiful, and mysterious, and she did wish she could see it as he did – but she did not approach.

He was a ghast in his ancient armour.

He pointed the blazing spear at her for a moment, then sighed, and handed it over. The shape of it seemed to immediately reform to fit in her hand, and she could feel the gentle warmth of its power flowing into her. It seemed to click somehow as if it always belonged there.

This spear might aid her in turning the battle against the forces of Darkseid, it's golden point gleaming with the power of her patron gods. Beings of darkness could not resist the powers of light. Apollo himself had blessed it.

She thought even Superman could appreciate it, as she twirled it about in the sun. She could drive out many demons with this, she thought, and she planted the butt of the spear proudly.

(*)

She reached the final waypoint, that would take them home. They had found the Oracle, and paused while Diana had asked it the questions she sought.

"So, am I a goddess?"

The Oracle's eyes glowed. "The one hall-mark of a god is their omnipresence. Powerful as you are – you remain in the world of mortals, and it is well for both of our realms it is so."

"A demi-god, then." Batman spoke up questingly.

"Even so," the Oracle turned her glowing eyes on Batman for a moment.

She technically wasn't genetically related to her mother. She wondered how she felt about that, staring at the sacred, glowing icon – wondering if it had answers for her.

It seemed she had more in common with Athena than she had thought. Batman was wiser than she thought.

She touched the icon.

THE END


End file.
